Blood and Chocolate
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Naruto is outcast, not popalur and has no one. Sasuke is a new kid at school with a dark, DARK secret. Something about Naruto attrachs him and is willing to fight but can they both withstand what's drawing them close as more secrets are being kept? RxR


**_Blue Kitsune:_** Hey it's me again and I just had this story popped into mind when I was reading one of my favorite horror novel, I decided to do a story like it only different. If you know what it is, then I wouldn't be too surprised. Well here is like a romance, horror, agast, drama, you name it with Naruto and the gang.

Read and review!!!!!

Summary: Naruto is a social outcast in High School with a big secret, a really BIG secret! And there comes a new student to school and he's someone who can understand what Naruto has. Will these two come together or will only darker secret be kept? NaruSasu

**_Blood and Chocolate_**

**_-Was there anything that tasted so sweet than chocolate? Or is blood a lot tastier than one to imagine?_**

**__**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**Chapter One**

Naruto woke up groggily as his alarm clock went like hell, ringing it's head up to get him awake.

Fuck This! He slammed down hard on the clock, silencing it in an instant. Yes, peace and quiet, but just in case...

Naruto chucked the clock across the room to the other side where bunch of other broken alarm clocks laid.

Ah yes that's better...He flopped back down on his pillow and closed his eyes for a millisecond before he heard loud knocking on his door.

"Naruto you up yet! It's time to get ready for school!" Naruto groaned and pulled the pillow from underneath his head and covered up his face, trying to muffle the shouts from Iruka sensei's shouting.

Just shut up and leave me alone, God, can't a guy gets some zzz!!! The banging on his bedroom door continued.

"Naruto you better be up and getting dress or by Kami I'm going to drag you by your sorry ass to get going!!!" Silence was met on the other side of the room. "Ok Naruto that's it, you asked for it! I'm going to flush your package ramens down the toilet and I won't be getting anymore!" and then Naruto heard muffled footstep and then ten seconds later, sound of water running and going down the drain.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto sprung of bed in a quick leapt and rushed right out of the room to where the bathroom was saw Iruka standing there smirking.

"About time you got up. I didn't think that it would work. I guess I now owe Kakashi twenty bucks for the idea."

"You son of a bitch! You Fuckin' ASS—" But Naruto's mouth was covered by Iruka who quickly shove the seventeen year old boy into the bathroom and close the door.

"I better hear water running and oh I left your clothes on the sink counter. So hurry up and come downstairs for breakfast then I'll drive you to school since it's my turn this week." Iruka explained as he headed to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the two. Already Kakashi had left and said he would be on time for his job at school as well. Iruka sighed, knowing full well that Kakashi never was going to be on time for his classes. He and Naruto tended to be late sleepers but you got use to it when you were in this family. Iruka was like the parent in the household while Naruto and Kakashi acted like the children, acting with their hooligan pranks on one another and tending to see who can outdo who at what? Well goes to show it was a weird life family in this household.

Sigh, I guess I can't expect everything to go my way, he thought pushing stray of his brown bangs out of his face as he set the water to boil for Naruto's ramen.

Naruto turned the water on freaking hot as only for two reasons: 1) He liked hot showers, it was much easier to get up through with hot water scalding your skin and 2) Iruka can kiss his ass because after school for Iruka, he just wanted a steamy hot bath but will get instead a very icy cold one.

Hehe that'll get Iruka for trying to steal my Ramens away and for being a very annoying. And hmm...since Iruka said it was Kakashi's idea, I should do something to get even with that bastard!

Like stealing that mask of his and taking pictures and e-mail to all the entire girl population at school! Or steal Kakashi's Come Come Paradise Series! Oh that one's definitely better! He can live without them, revenge is so going to be sweet!!! Naruto laughed at his evil scheme as he stripped down his clothes and went into his very hot shower.

After taking a quick and changing in his normal attire, he headed downstairs to where Iruka sat with a cup of coffee in hand and reading a newspaper, waiting for Naruto. Naruto took the opposite seat and started to eat his cook ramen. Just as Iruka was finishing the paper, Naruto took the milk carton from his side of the table and took a big chug. Iruka stare in disgust as Naruto slurp down the milk, an eyebrow twitching as he watched.

"Ugh! Don't you have any common sense to drink milk from a glass instead of the carton, you know there are other people here beside you Naruto who live here!" Naruto laughed inside him. He gotten Iruka ticked now already but that was nothing to what was later going to come to him when he got home.

They said payback was a bitch to those who get in serve in their asses! And oh will he be served! Grinned cheekily before putting the milk carton down then asking if Iruka wanted some 'milk' in his coffee. Iruka rolled his eyes.

"Well whatever, we should get going now. And I don't want you to get into any more trouble like yesterday with the teacher's lounge, or in the cafeteria, or the gym or, you get what I saying Naruto. Don't get into trouble understood?" He said as he grabbed the keys and headed for the front door. Naruto grabbed his bag from the side and waved in his face saying 'Yeah yeah sure whatever!'

"Oh and before I forget, I got some late work for tonight so I—"

"So you won't be home then. Yeah you and Kakashi both do. He's got something other than you do and it sure as Hell isn't work! Something to do with meeting 'someone' if you get what I mean...hehe!" He elbowed Iruka on the side making hints of Kakashi having an actually date with someone.

Like he would ever be on time for it! They both thought agreeing.

Iruka scowled at Naruto as they headed to Iruka's sedan and drove out of the driveway and towards Naruto's school. Naruto hated today.

Today's going to be one Fucking Hell of a Day! And he was kidding for what was to come that morning.

Blue Kitsune: Ok what do you think? And don't worry in the next chapter Sasuke is there and he'll be heading for one Hell of a field trip with Naruto around when he gets to school. I promise to also set some triangle between them and also I want you to try and guess what Kakashi is going to be like when he finds out Naruto has taken his favorite books? Oh and it's not Iruka/Kakashi, I'm not sure why but they seem to argue way too much for me to see them as a couple. Sorry but I hope you like Naruto and Sasuke couples? Read and review!


End file.
